


To Be Taught a Lesson

by Aethelia, doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Kyungsoo knows that people see him as the bottom, and he doesn't really care. After all, he's the one who fucks his boyfriend, Baekhyun, until the elder is delirious with satisfaction. But sometimes, his baby gets a little too full of himself and needs to be reminded of his place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #12)
> 
> Author's note: There's probably like 100 words of fake smut in there. Oops? Also, hooray for dom!soo :) To the original prompter: I might do a continuation someday; when that time comes, I'll definitely add in pet play/crossdressing.
> 
> Warnings: Daddy/baby relationship, barely there smut, top!soo

Kyungsoo is well aware of his seemingly innocent or naïve nature. He looks small and cute; he gets it – _squishy soo,_ as many fans call him. He also doesn’t mind being mistaken as a bottom in a relationship. He isn’t a huge fan of public displays of affections, nor does he like showing off his body, which he now keeps in shape regularly. He’s not shy, just private, which makes dating Byun Baekhyun, resident loudmouth and annoying brat, very different, frustrating, and homicidal.  
  
To be honest, he isn’t even sure how people could look at Baekhyun and not see an overly dependent, affection-depraved, hyperactive puppy. The elder acts almost like a legit maknae with his aegyo and constant need for physical attention, but none of that matters.  
  
What matters is that Baekhyun seems to have puffed up with air filled with public assumptions that he dominates, and has forgotten his true role as the bottom bitch. What matters is that his _baby_ has forgotten that his fate lies in his _daddy’s_ hands.  
  
And those hands aren’t so forgiving today.  
  
_Bam_!  
  
Immediately, those pale, full, cheeks flush red, the color spread out rapidly. Baekhyun drops his hand onto the mattress and tries to even his breathing. His body reacts so that he pushes his ass out towards Kyungsoo – any touch, soothing or harsh, is welcome.  
  
“Baby,” Kyungsoo says calming, just a hint of danger lingering underneath. A warning. And baby knows what he needs to do.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Baekhyun calls out immediately, his nerves tightened and senses tingling.  
  
The room is silent, but the tension thickens and suffocates. Only Baekhyun’s breathing is audible as Kyungsoo drinks in the sight of his boyfriend. On his hands and knees, their most standard position. Kyungsoo thinks he looks the loveliest when he’s like this; trusting and giving, pliant and ready for his manipulation.  
  
Kyungsoo swings his hands down again, satisfied when a stuttered cry is given in response. How many should he do today? It’d be lovely to see the small dots of red pop out on his skin – even better as reminders served to stinging pain and tenderness every time pressure is placed on those spots.  
  
“Baby,” Kyungsoo’s authoritative voice rings out again, “can you remind me why you’re being punished?”  
  
Baekhyun whimpers, but gives no reply other than his labored breathing. Down the hand goes again, thrice in a row.  
  
“Baby,” Kyungsoo says again, his patience never running thin – it’d never run thin no matter what stupid antic his lover participates in.  
  
“I-I didn’t obey my dad – “ he cuts off his answer at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s warm hands covering over his abused skin.  
  
“I didn’t…obey my daddy,” Baekhyun repeats, tongue coming out to run over his chapped lips.  
  
“How many should I give you, baby?” Kyungsoo runs his fingers down to the twitching hole, presses his forefinger against the entrance, teasingly so that his nails just lightly hooks onto the entrance.  
  
The elder whines again and turns his head so his right cheek can rest on the sheets. “As many as my daddy wants,” he answers dutifully but cries out when another smack comes down.  
  
“How many does my baby want?  
  
Now this was the tough question. Baekhyun loves getting spanked, but he hates the punishment aspect of it. He can bear the physical pain, but not always the mental strain of knowing he had disappointed his daddy, and that he was a bad boy who was in need of being leashed. If his daddy was feeling generous, he’d be able to end the punishment now, and he’d be able to spend the remainder of the time trying to make things up to Kyungsoo. If not, it could mean getting more spanks, and ending the night with aftercare and cuddling, but without any sex.  
  
“T-ten, daddy?” Baekhyun was going to play it safe. After he was pulled into his room, ordered to strip and pushed down onto the bed, Kyungsoo had spared him no jokes or words or even kisses before he was prompted to set up his safe words. His daddy wasn’t in the best of moods, and it’d be better to let him release some of his tension.  
  
“As my baby wishes.” It was always going to be about Baekhyun. Even if Kyungsoo was the one in charge, he was still chained by his desire to love and protect his baby. It was a give and take relationship, and Kyungsoo was willing to give as much as Baekhyun wanted.  
  
The younger grips the plush thighs in front of him and pulls – pushing Baekhyun’s back further down against the bed and lifting the glorious buns higher.  
  
Whack!  
  
“One,” Baekhyun says with his words partially muffled by the drool-stained bed sheets. _He’ll have to get those changed later,_ Kyungsoo thought. He could tolerate dirtiness, but he hated how content his boyfriend seemed with lying in the mess afterwards.  
  
After each hit, Kyungsoo runs his palm over the blushing skin, like he’s mapping out his canvas and smoothing out the non-existent creases.  
  
“Eig-“ Baekhyun’s choking on his sobs by now, each spank electrifying his nerves, acting like a trigger for his hole to clench shut before relaxing, waiting for the next stimulation. “Eight,” he says, temporarily soothed by the palms rubbing tendering over his butt.  
  
“Good boy.” The words are curt, simple; there’s no cooing or coddling – those only come during the most special moments – but it’s how they’ve always worked. Baekhyun is the clingy, sticky one, baby noises and all, while Kyungsoo seems standoffish, almost cold. Baekhyun doesn’t mind; it only makes his rare affections seem even more exceptional.  
  
The next slap burns a path over his hole, and Baekhyun throws his head back, groan stifled as his teeth dig into his thin lips. He feels like his ribcage just closed in on his heart, and already he feels high from the pain.  
  
“Nine,” he gasps out with tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. His voice is starting to get just a little raspy, a little hoarse, and Baekhyun would be more worried if he wasn’t so sure that his daddy will take care of him later. He always does.  
  
“Last one,” Kyungsoo’s deep voice is smooth, like a fountain of melted 98% chocolate. He takes his time, walks over to the wooden bedside table, and lingers for seconds before pulling out the drawer. The sound of friction and wood sliding sends tingles up Baekhyun’s spine. Like a conditioned dog waiting to be fed after the bell rings, he waits to be ignited with pain or pleasure – they do go hand in hand after all – after the drawer is opened. He isn’t to be disappointed; the cold metal of a rounded tip is edged inside him. The smooth surface of the vibrator does not make up for its un-lubricated entrance, and Baekhyun’s hole tightens uncontrollably from the tease of something being pushed in.  
  
As soon as the vibrator has been inserted so that more than half of the device has been engulfed, Kyungsoo swings his hand down. He only gently maneuvers Baekhyun down so the quaking body lies entirely on the bed after his baby has meekly counted the last number. The dominant male leans down and leaves kisses all over his freshly painted canvas, using his plush lips to mitigate the stinging pain.  
  
“Still with me?” Kyungsoo runs his hand through his lover’s damp hair, letting his nails mildly scrap over the scalp.  
  
“Mmmm,” Baekhyun sighs, sounding like he’s on the verge of crossing over to dreamland. Kyungsoo smiles, the smiles where his lips form a perfect heart and his eyes are hooded and soft, unguarded and filled with adoration for the male before him. His secret smile of fondness and love, only for Baekhyun, but never for the elder to actually see.  
  
“Ready for more?” Now Kyungsoo smirks. If Baekhyun thinks _daddy_ is done playing, he’s in for a surprise.  
  
The puppy whine comes, high-pitched and a little sharp, but the dark haired male takes it as his cue to turn on the vibrator. (On high, of course, _daddy doesn’t fuck around.)_ The responding cry and the fingers that dart out to grip the sheets is a satisfying sight, but even better is the rigidness that soon follows, and Baekhyun’s face of twisted pleasure when he throws his head back again, eyes scrunched tight and the mouth that opens in a silent scream. Baekhyun’s still pressed against the bed, and the vibrator is still buzzing away, and Kyungsoo chuckles knowing that Baekhyun’s attempts to escape the overflowing feelings will only result in more frazzling of his nerves.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t necessarily need sexual acts to feel pleasure. He gains his high watching Baekhyun suffer under his hands, watching his lover go over the threshold of pleasure over and over again until pleasure bleeds into pain and the two is mixed so that they can’t be told apart anymore. He loves the sight of the marks of his ministrations on Baekhyun’s body, of watching his baby get torn apart physically and mentally, of reaching the point where losing control of his mind is what keeps him from insanity. That endpoint, that utter dependence to Kyungsoo, that amount of trust – it thrills the younger and creates his complete addiction to making Baekhyun fall. It doesn’t matter anyway; he’s there to catch his lover, to break the fall, to ask if his baby enjoyed the rush of descent, and to give all that his baby can take.  
  
But today, he’s here to make a point. Baekhyun has melted into a pile of warm goo by now, mind delirious and mouth drooling, hands grabby and body clingy like glue. It’s easy to lower the intensity of the vibrator and to manipulate the unaware boy so he’s sitting up and leaning on Kyungsoo.  
  
“Baby,” the coo comes next to Baekhyun’s ear, “you know I always give you what you want, right?”  
  
This voice is dangerous. It’s unforgiving, sadistic, the tenderness belying the merciless intentions, but completely enough to jerk Baekhyun’s pretty and slender cock back into attention.  
  
Baekhyun nestles his head into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and nods, small moans of discomfort escaping his mouth. He was still clenching uncomfortably tightly against the vibrator, and while he felt like he could cum again, he just really wanted the contraption out and his boyfriend’s dick in him instead.  
  
“Words, baby,” his daddy reprimanded him, and Baekhyun nibbles at the firm neck available right in front of him. His daddy taps his ass in warning, and Baekhyun jolts when the vibrator shifts and presses against his prostate.  
  
“Yes daddy,” Baekhyun says as coherently as he can, his voice soft and stable. He squeals when hands grab at his waist and he finds himself straddling Kyungsoo, butt planted on those firm, thick thighs but rubbed raw by the rough fabric of the black jeans.  
  
Baekhyun shivers at the feeling of thumbs and rough fingers drawing circles on his hipbone but keeps his eyes on his daddy especially when the hand disappears a second later. Similarly, Kyungsoo holds the gaze, his large owlish eyes penetrating Baekhyun’s mind and soul, his heart bared and his essence laid out for taking. Without breaking their mini staring contest, Kyungsoo brings his fingers up to his neck and goes down unbuttoning his shirt one by one.  
  
“Daddy,” Baekhyun whispers as he rests his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, now broader from hours spent loyally at the gym, “may I?”  
  
Kyungsoo turns his head and presses a kiss on the back of the dainty hands, giving his silent seal of approval. This is when Baekhyun breaks his glance and leans forward, eagerly diving in to taste the tender, unmarked skin being unraveled. Kyungsoo’s hands lead, and Baekhyun’s lips follow until it is Kyungsoo’s turn to lie on the bed as Baekhyun teasingly grinds his ass down onto the bulge as he shifts to leave a kiss just below the navel.  
  
As soon as Kyungsoo unzips his pants, he lifts his lower thighs – an impressive feat considering that Baekhyun was still seated on his favorite lap – to push the pants down. Silently, Baekhyun gets up a little and adds his hands to the mix so the jeans get bunched near the feet, and Kyungsoo is able to kick his pants off.  
  
“Lube,” Kyungsoo orders. He’s willing to take Baekhyun raw with good preparation, but he’s too impatient right now to carefully stretch out his lover to prevent tearing and injuries. Baekhyun twists and leans down to pick up their bottle of lube, and the tip of his dick, wet and leaking with pre-cum, smears the substance onto his stomach. Having passed the bottle to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lowers his upper body so his head rests near Kyungsoo’s heart.  
  
_No matter how heartless or cruel Kyungsoo may seem sometimes, he is always comforted by the steady ba dump, ba dump, ba dump, that betrays Kyungsoo’s true emotions._  
  
Slick hands tab his ass again, and Baekhyun shifts up so that Kyungsoo and his short arms (shhh!) can reach his back entrance. Fingers probe at his asshole, and Baekhyun sighs with pleasure when the vibrator is finally pulled out. It’s not a huge vibrator, it’s not a dildo, but Baekhyun still feels disappointingly empty. He doesn’t worry; Kyungsoo’s finger circles his rim before dipping into his hole, and Baekhyun tries hard to be good. He really does.  
  
“Da–ddyyyyyyy,” the baby starts to whine while simultaneously trying to push his ass backward to try and force the thicker fingers into his body.  
  
“Good things come to boys who wait,” Kyungsoo teased with his deepened voice, but still indulges his baby by slowly inserting his forefinger. He pulls out slowly, knowing that Baekhyun loves it when he crooks his finger just _a teeny tiny bit_ so it hooks onto the rim and – there, the wonderful sound of Baekhyun keening as his already tight hole clamped down even more on the single finger. Kyungsoo thrusts shallowly at first, inciting all the delicious noises from Baekhyun’s mouth, before squeezing in a second finger. He forces his baby to relax, to take his scissoring, and to prepare for his dick.  
  
He slips in a third finger briefly, not to prepare, but just because he really liked the feeling of Baekhyun around him. Baekhyun loved having a little pain, and forcing him to take his cock after just being prepared with two fingers would give him that extra boost – his pain kink, seriously – but he’d also have been prepped enough so that not too much damage is done to Baekhyun’s body.  
  
Kyungsoo takes out his fingers and stares up at Baekhyun. “Go on,” he raises his eyebrows in challenge. Baekhyun doesn’t usually ride his boyfriend ( _Your stamina is really weak,_ the younger loved to tease), but it isn’t that uncommon, so Baekhyun carefully holds the magnificent ass-destroyer (Shhhh! He’s already been spanked for that nickname last time) in one hand and guides the head to his hole. Kyungsoo’s dick presses in slowly, and Baekhyun forces himself to relax so the glide would be easier. He sinks down until he’s fully seated, and rocks himself gently, sure that his boyfriend would take over soon enough.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks, smirk evident on his face and condescension loud in his voice. “You wanted to top, didn’t you? Here’s your chance.” Even when on the bottom, Kyungsoo still looked in control, of the situation, of himself, and of Baekhyun.  
  
_That won’t do_ , Baekhyun thought, and so by pushing down against the bed, he raises himself and slams down again.  
  
“A-ahhh!” Baekhyun cries out, a shockwave of pleasure pulsing through his body. Kyungsoo also lets out a groan, and Baekhyun considers that his success. Determined, he repeats his actions, focusing only on the grunts and moans from his boyfriend, and not his own tears and needy whines.  
  
But alas, he soon grew tired and, like a sad puppy, nuzzled Kyungsoo with his nose.  
  
“Come on baby,” Kyungsoo runs his hand up and down his baby’s sweaty back. “I’m giving you what you want, aren’t you going to take it?”  
  
Baekhyun is still rolling his hips and rocking gently, but he shakes his head. “Daddy,” he cries, prying open his eyes that he had forced shut, now filled with unshed tears and a glassy filter from how good he felt.  
  
“P-please daddy, I…I-I can’t – ahh, yesss, daddy – “ Baekhyun moans in satisfaction when Kyungsoo thrusts upward.  
  
“Talk to me, baby,” Kyungsoo said again, “you gonna ask me to let you top again?”  
  
When there was no response, Kyungsoo stilled his hips and laughed at the disgruntled whine that soon followed.  
  
“Baby, answer me.” Kyungsoo pushed himself so he could sit up, consequently forcing himself deeper into Baekhyun and drawing out a wail.  
  
“N-no!” Baekhyun shouts out, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and lying his head on top of Kyungsoo’s shoulders.  
  
“No what?” Kyungsoo asks again, still with a teasing tint despite how much he wanted to brutally destroy Baekhyun sexually so his lover will be dazed and limping for the next few days.  
  
“No I won’t ask to top again,” Baekhyun says, words practically mumbled into Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “I’ll be a good boy for daddy,” Baekhyun continues in the same tone. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. He doesn’t care, either. This time, he tilts his body forward and pushes so Baekhyun’s body is now trapped under his.  
  
“Such a good boy, my baby,” Kyungsoo coos again, but this time, it’s the tone of a dark promise despite the light sound.  
  
And indeed, Kyungsoo quickly hooks Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders and leans further in so Baekhyun is folded. He holds his dick in one hand and leads it to the awaiting hole. Just before he enters, he bends down and slants his lip over Baekhyun’s. It’s their first kiss of the night, the sign that the punishment is truly over and Kyungsoo’s going to take care of his baby.  
  
  
  
Maybe in a few days, Baekhyun will get cheeky again and bother Kyungsoo about topping as a joke. He’ll probably join in with all the perverted comments and jokes about Kyungsoo, the bottom with such pretty, squishy thighs that people just want to bite (Kyungsoo doesn’t know why Baekhyun laughs about this. If he allowed the wolves to have a taste of his baby, they’d truly know to whom the honey thighs title belongs.), but it’s okay. Daddy is always ready to teach his baby a lesson.


End file.
